Reality Killed the Video Star
by LithiumReaper
Summary: After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?
1. Introduction

**Reality Killed the Video Star3244**

**Main Characters:**** Ron W. & Hermione G.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**_After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?_

**Introduction**

It's been three days. Three days since their last row. Hermione stood facing the bedroom window, just staring into the outside world. And hoping she could be the first to see Ron when he comes home. No, perhaps not when, if. That sounds more appropriate. They had once again fought over work, a sleazy co-worker, sex, not helping around the house, etc. It was the normal list of topics they would fight over.

There was no guidebook to growing up. If there however was one, Hermione would have been sure to read it. Multiple times. Just to be sure of what to expect. But no, no guidebook. Just here and now. There was nothing to compare this experience with. It's never happened before. Ron never took off after a fight, no matter how huge the row was. He would usually say something signaling he was tired of fighting, then would either snog Hermione senseless, or grab a pillow and a blanket, heading toward the couch for the evening.

If the latter was the case, Hermione would usually get up and head over to Ron, apologize until her breath ran out, and then they would snog each other senseless, which would lead to invading the privacy of the couch.

Hermione shuddered. It was nearly midnight and Ron wasn't back yet. Day four was looming in front of her. She had travelled to the Burrow, only to find nothing. Mrs. Weasley looked rather confused when Hermione asked if they had seen Ron. After all, Hermione and Ron were living together. She was supposed to know where he is. She owled Bill and Fleur, asking if they had seen him. They too replied that they had not, but didn't ask any questions. Hermione went to see George and Angelina, asking the same thing, but they hadn't seen him either. Lastly Hermione went to see Ginny and Harry.

Pleading and crying that she didn't know where he was, helped somewhat. Neither Harry, nor Ginny knew where Ron was, but Ginny insisted that Hermione stay with them until Ron decided to return. Hermione of course refused, but thanked Ginny none the less. The only thing Harry had said during this time, was that he's sure Ron is alright, and that he will be back as soon as he cleared his head.

That was two days ago. Hermione sighed, turning away from the window. Heading to the bathroom, Hermione stripped herself of her clothes. Clothes that smelled entirely like her. She hated it. She missed Ron's smell. She always smelled like Ron. Always. That spicy cinnamon smell with a hint of apples. Deciding not to cry tonight, Hermione started the shower. Unable to look at herself in the mirror without crying. Stepping into the shower, Hermione started scrubbing herself, trying to rid herself of her own smell.

Drying off, and donning a pair of knickers and one of Ron's black T-Shirts, Hermione made for the bedroom. Pulling the covers back, resulted in the front door opening. Without thinking, or even grabbing her wand, Hermione ran out of the bedroom, into the living room, straight into the arms of a rather shaggy looking Ronald Weasley, resulting in a slight 'Oomph'. Tears ran over her cheeks as Ron quite awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever do that again Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched into Ron's chest. Feeling something wasn't right, Hermione slightly stiffened in Ron's arms. Looking up, she saw him tiredly looking over at the couch, but before she could pull him to bed, he spoke up.

"'Mione, we need to talk…"

**Well there goes my very first attempt at writing a HP story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Much love,**

**Mary :)**


	2. Chapter 1  Bitter Taste

**Reality Killed the Video Star**

**Main Characters:**** Ron W. & Hermione G.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**_After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?_

"'_Mione, we need to talk…"_

**Chapter One: Bitter Taste**

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. This is it. Ron was ending it. Over a silly little row. Problem is, it wasn't just a silly little row. It was huge. It was Lavender-Brown-6th year at Hogwarts huge. Snapping her eyes up to look Ron dead in the eyes and stepping back a few paces, Hermione plastered on her coldest look.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Ron looked at her, confusion flashing over his face.

"What? No, well, yes, I was thinking about it. That's what we need to talk about." Ron said, rubbing his neck. Hermione felt her knees begin to give, locking them together. She will not look like a fool in front of Ron, not now, not ever. Moving to the living room window, turning her back on Ron, Hermione mumbled 'Go on then'.

"I- 'Mione, look, I'm just tired of this constant fighting between us. I left because you came home looking for a fight, just to vent your frustrations about work. I made dinner, because you said I don't help out enough, and when I did something that even by my standard is seen as nice, you go nutters." Hermione turned and stared at Ron, mouth opening and closing on several occasions, making her look like a fish gasping for a spot of water.

"I'm not finished." Ron held up his hand, almost as if sensing that Hermione was about to interrupt him.

"I talked to Harry. Asked him not to tell you where I went, but I had to talk to someone. I had to get away, even if it was just for a little while. I went to see Charlie. He took a few days off work, and we hung out. Talked like we never were able to do. I was just looking to vent. I wanted to end it between us, and I wanted someone to just listen to me, without interrupting, or telling me what a git I was being." Ron cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"He did exactly that. And after a few firewhiskeys, he told me I was being a git and sent me on my way after three days of moping around. But he said something that made me think." Ron stepped closer to Hermione, staring into her eyes. Hermione had started crying without even realizing it. "I love you, but it feels like we are suffocating each other. We're breaking down, and not even bothering to build up again. I don't want to break up; I just want us to spend some time apart. To figure out why we are together."

Hermione gasped and turned away from Ron again. He wants time apart. It's just a prelude to breaking up, that's all. Summoning all her anger, Hermione pushed Ron away from her and headed toward the bedroom. Slimy git. How could he do this to her. Especially now.

"If you want to dump me Ronald Weasley, just bloody say so!" Ron was next to Hermione in a matter of seconds. Damn his Auror training. Hermione flinched at the sudden anger in Ron's voice, but what did she expect. She yet again flew at him, screeching like a bloody harpy.

"I never said I wanted to dump you woman. I was going to suggest that I move back to the Burrow for a few days, so we figure out where we are going, before we end up hexing each other into the next century!" Hermione scoffed and Ron's face went pale.

"I'm not the one who went out in the middle of the night, without as much as a word! I'm not the one suggesting a bloody time-out. I love you Ron, but you make it hard not to want to hex your arse!" Hermione was screeching again, throwing the bedroom door open. She had never sworn as much as she did in that one sentence.

"Merlin's beard woman, would you listen to yourself? I love you damn it. That night you went on your harpy rampage, I was about to propose, but you wanting to pick a fight, made me reconsider." Ron pulled a small dark blue box out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed. "You made me want to change Hermione, you made me want to be a better man. But I'll never be enough for you. This life we have been living for the last four years will never be enough for you. You don't want a boyfriend Hermione, you want a punching bag, and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be your bloody doormat anymore. So you either meet me at Picasso's Pub tomorrow night, or I swear I'll plat a boggart in your closet!"

Ron turned and disapparated, leaving Hermione staring at the empty space Ron was occupying a few moments ago. Turning her head toward the bed, Hermione saw the box. Legs giving out under her, Hermione fell to the floor sobbing. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Crawling into the fetal position, pulling Ron's shirt over her knees, Hermione fell into a fit of spastic cries.

Night slowly turned into day as a knock on the front door brought Hermione out of her self induced coma-like state. Shivering slightly, she got up off the floor, not even noticing that she had stayed there all during the night. Getting her robe from the bathroom, Hermione headed to the front door, glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall. 6:32 am.

Unlocking the front door and pulling it open forcefully, Hermione started crying as soon as she saw Ginny turning to look at her.

"What did that git do?" Ginny started yelling almost immediately upon seeing Hermione. Turning toward the living room to just crawl onto the couch, Ginny followed Hermione, kicking to door shut. Hermione fell onto the couch, pulling her knees into her chest again, crying softly, until she felt Ginny's hand on her arm, a steaming cup of tea pushed under her nose.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione's voice sounded more like a whisper from all the crying. "What happened? Mum owled in the middle of the night, saying Ron was over at the Burrow. He nearly broke the shed down." Hermione wiped her eyes and recalled the nights events to Ginny.

"I think- Maybe he had a point Hermione." Snapping her head up, Hermione gaped at Ginny. "Hear me out okay. He's been under a lot of pressure lately. The stress is bending him. Him and Harry. With Harry's accident last month, Ron stepped up to the plate, taking all the responsibility they usually shared. Death Eater activity has spiked too. And you, you're busy with work too. You two fight more than you ever have, and it's just getting worse. I get where he's coming from" Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper then.

"He loves you Hermione, more than anybody can ever realize. You changed him for the better. He wants to marry you, and you want to marry him too, but don't you think that figuring out why you want to marry him is important too?" Hermione stared at the floor, nodding slightly.

"Just-" Ginny sighed. "Don't give up. Fight for what you want, and if it is indeed Ron you want, let him know that, okay?" Hermione only nodded again.

Hermione and Ginny sat talking for a few hours, until they both had to get ready to head off to work. Mondays were slow, and neither was told to attend the early morning meetings, so work started at 11. Gulping down a potion to make her hair more manageable, Hermione looked at her reflection. She was wearing dark grey slacks, a white button up shirt and a matching grey jacket. Pulling on her black strappy heels, and giving her make-up a once over, Hermione Apparated to an alley just outside of the ladies loo that was being used to head into the Ministry.

Straightening her clothes, Hermione made up her mind. She wanted Ron. Needed Ron. Even if it meant going along with his silly time-out suggestion. Ignoring the dull ache in her chest, Hermione put on a happy face and headed for work. No use moping around, right? Right?

**There we go. It's a shortish chapter, but I seriously enjoyed writing it after the day I had. Anyway, please drop a review if you enjoyed it. And please, please let me know where you guys want to see this story go, because I have no direction as of yet.**

**Much love**

**Mary :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Breathe

**Reality Killed the Video Star**

**Main Characters:**** Ron W. & Hermione G.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**_After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?_

**Chapter Two – Breathe**

Hermione sat at her desk, working quietly. At least it looked like she was working. Inside she was pacing, pulling her hair, and just simply wishing the day would end so that she could go home, get ready and save her relationship. Because Merlin only knows, she had not survived through years of slow torture at Hogwarts, a war and Lavender Brown, just to lose Ron because she was being a total and utter bitch to him for no reason.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Hermione set her quill down, staring at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 4:30 pm. She usually left at around 6 pm, leaving her just an hour to get ready. Sighing and stretching her legs out in front of her, a knock on her office door made Hermione look up.

"Come in." She spoke in a firm voice that commanded respect and oozed authority. It's the voice that she had to use at the Ministry. Although Ron did make a rather rude comment about it, and turned into Hermione scolding him, and Ron eventually took her right there against the wall. Shivering slightly at the memory, Hermione stared at Harry, who had already sat down before she had been forcefully pulled from thoughts of Ron's skillful mouth.

"Harry, how are you? How's the arm?" Hermione pushed some of the papers on her desk to one side, resting her elbows on her desk, something she almost never did. But a visit from Harry in his state meant something to Hermione. He was only allowed out of the house for a few hours a day. He had stacks of potions he had to drink, and with Ginny at work, Mrs. Weasley insisted her daughter and son-in-law move back to the Burrow until Harry was cleared for duty again.

"I'm good; the arm is doing better too. Just stings every now and then, but that is to be expected when a Death Eater nearly rips you a new hole." Harry finished the sentence with a laugh. Hermione remembered how Ron had come home that night. He was covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises, and it wasn't until she had the lights on, that she saw Ron covered in blood. Ron never told her about what happened, and neither had Harry. Ginny even said that neither had said anything to her, even after she had wanted to ban her husband to the couch, and hex her brother. Even after Hermione herself annoyed Ron to breaking point, he simply said that it was a matter for another night.

"The Burrow must be insane again. I can't help but think how crowded it must be again. With George and Angelina living there until their home is finished, Bill and Fleur around till the baby is born, you and Ginny and Ron. Reminds me of those crazy summers we had way back when." Hermione and Harry shared a laugh at the memory. Hermione chose to ignore the sting she felt at the fact that she's the only one left out of the trip down memory lane.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione looked down instantly, tears were already threatening to spill. "Look, Hermione, Ron didn't tell me where he went. He just said that if anything happened and he was needed back, to owl Charlie, and that Charlie would forward the message to him. I swear, if I knew I'd have told you." Harry looked down at his hands. Hermione could sense he was feeling ashamed.

"It's okay Harry, it's just…I mean…" Hermione's voice drifted away slightly. "I don't want to lose him Harry. I can't lose him." She finished, practically whispering.

"Then don't. We both know how Ron can be, and I know that this time it's serious, but just do what you did during the war. Show him you love him, and trust me, as much as that kiss sickened me, I can't say the same for Ron. I mean you two did stay together for five years after that." Harry stood and headed to the door.

"It won't end this way Hermione. Neither of you will let it." And with that Harry turned and left.

***R/Hr***

Getting home a little after six, Hermione headed for the bathroom, showering and dressing into fresh knickers. Standing in front of her open dresser, she simply couldn't make up her mind. The clock was slowly ticking toward the "date" she and Ron was going to have, and she still hadn't a shred of clothing on her. And no, knickers don't count.

Huffing for what must have been the hundredth time, Hermione pulled out a pair of gray skinny jeans and a matching grey top. Tying the belt around her middle, Hermione pulled out a pair of black flats. "If I'm going to be feeling awkward I might as well wear comfortable clothes." Hermione said to herself, inspecting herself in the mirror.

Her hair was staying loose tonight. A few soft curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The insane curls were, well, insanely curling all over the rest of the place. She covered her face in a small amount of makeup, and digging out some gum to chew on. Giving herself a once over in the mirror again, Hermione grabbed the small clutch she had bought to go along with this outfit.

'This is it.' Hermione thought as she pulled out her wand and apparated into the alley behind Picasso's Pub. She was two minutes late. Smoothing her clothes over, Hermione headed into the pub and took a seat at the bar. They were regulars at this bar, her and Ron. The bartender, Jimmy, smiled brightly when he saw Hermione. "Well hello there Hermione. Where's Ron this fine evening?" Jimmy enquired. Hermione noted he looked a little plump for a man his age. In his defense though, he is just a little over 50. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a flannel shirt. His balding black hair looked combed tonight. He wasn't a fat man at all. His cheeks looked a bit chubby, hiding his bright green eyes when he laughed.

"He'll be along soon Jimmy. How is Hariette?" Jimmy and Hariette have been married for nearly twenty years and ran the pub together. She was the one that usually worked on Mondays, so seeing Jimmy behind the bar was rather strange. "Oh she's sick. Flu caught her badly this year, so she's upstairs, most likely sleeping again." Jimmy added with a chuckle causing Hermione to smile. "So what can I get you dear?" Jimmy asked.

Hermione wanted to answer but was cut short as Ron's voice came from her open mouth. "The usual, thanks Jimmy." Ron smiled politely at Jimmy and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione greeted Ron shyly, which is rather absurd. She's seen him naked for Merlin's sake! "Hey." Ron greeted back. Their drinks arrived just before either of them could say anything. Ron grabbed both their glasses and motioned to the rest of the bar. "Wanna get a table then?" Hermione only nodded.

Walking slightly behind Ron, Hermione took a moment to stare at him. He was wearing black jeans that clung to his arse. Hermione could swear these jeans were made just to fit Ron. Ron had a dark blue button down shirt on, and completed the look with a pair of black sneakers. Hermione noted that Ron was wearing the watch she gave him for Christmas a few years ago.

Balling her fists and following Ron quickly to the table he had eyed, Hermione began biting her lip. She didn't know if this was the end. She had no idea what to expect either. An upbeat punk song started playing over the speakers, which Jimmy quickly turned the volume of down, making Ron chuckle. Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"He has a bar for young people, and when decent music starts playing, he turns the volume down." Hermione smiled slightly. Ron could always find something funny to break the tension in a room.

Taking a swig from her drink, Hermione averted her eyes. "You okay?" Ron asked quietly. Smiling up at him, Hermione only nodded.

"It's just, it's a bit strange. It feels like we're back in school. Sixth year to be exact." Hermione kept looking anywhere but at Ron. Ron huffed and took a swig from his drink. "Yeah, you really hated me back then."

"I didn't hate you Ron, I just didn't like the, er, _choices,_ you made." Hermione said quietly. She expected Ron to blow up, but the exact opposite happened. Ron burst out laughing. Hermione stared at Ron for a minute before laughing quietly herself.

Most of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation between the two of them. Hermione tried to stifle a yawn, a yawn that Ron caught. "You must have had a long day." He said.

"Yeah, didn't sleep much this weekend." Hermione instantly regretted her words. Looking up at Ron, Hermione wanted to kick herself. His eyes were downcast. His fingers were lazily chasing after rivulets of water running down his glass. "Do you want to, erm, take a walk?" Ron asked. Hermione could see him starting to blush, because his ears were turning a faint pink. Reaching her hand over the table to touch Ron's fingers, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ron stopped fidgeting and looked up at her.

"A walk would be lovely."

"Well then, let's get going." Ron exclaimed, smiling brightly.

After waving goodbye to Jimmy and sending a get well soon wish to Hariette, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the pub and onto the street. Ron motioned for Hermione to start walking down the street. They didn't hold hands. It was like touching was banned. Hermione could see Ron wanted to take her hand in his, but deciding against it made Hermione grow fearful once again.

Hermione decided to take a proverbial stand and ask Ron the questions they had been dancing around for the past few months. "Ron?" Ron made an acknowledging sound.

"Why wouldn't you tell me what happened to Harry?" Hermione's voice was quiet, and she was unable to stop the fear leaking into her voice. Without looking over at him, Hermione was sure Ron had stiffened.

"Because I didn't want you to see me in a bad light." Hermione stopped walking and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him close to her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione didn't want to seem desperate so she let go of Ron's hand, reluctantly none the less.

"Have I told you that you look pretty yet?" Ron said, clearly wanting to change the subject, but Hermione would have none of that tonight.

"You said we need to figure out why we are together. I read a book that said to enable better communication, we need to stop keeping secrets from each other. So, I guess I'll start. The summer before out sixth year, I stole your favorite T-shirt from your room. I slept in it every night during our sixth year. But I had to hide it when the war started and we went on our little trip with Harry. I couldn't very well have you see me sleeping in you missing shirt." Hermione couldn't help but blush at her sudden moment of truth.

Ron scratched his head. "So that's where it went off to. Wondered what happened to it." Hermione huffed and narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Well, I told you my secret, so now it's your turn. Tell me what happened to Harry that night Ron." Hermione went into serious mode.

"I can't Hermione." Ron said, looking down again. Hermione wanted to say something to convince Ron to tell her but was cut off when he went on.

"I can't tell you because it was my fault. Harry nearly died. I almost killed The Boy Who Lived." Ron finally looked up at Hermione, fear, dread, anger, pain, love, sorrow; it was all present in his eyes. Hermione blinked a few times.

"What?"

***R/Hr***

_**A/N:**__** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their alert and favorite lists, and also the people who added ME to their favorite author list. You guys gave me the biggest smile EVER! You guys really, truly and honestly rock. **_

_**Okay, so don't kill me just yet for that cliffy. I promise a little lemon in the next chapter if I get to keep my head. Please review, and remember, NO KILLING THE AUTHOR! :P**_

_**-Mary XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 3  Back at your door

**Reality Killed the Video Star**

**Main Characters:**** Ron W. & Hermione G.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**_After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?_

**Full A/N at the end of the chapter. Happy reading :)**

**Chapter Four – Back at your door**

Hermione heard the words echo through her head. Ron nearly caused Harry's death. Why? How? But most importantly, why didn't he think to tell her? Did he think she would be mad at him? That she would blame him for something that could have been an accident? Was an accident?

Hermione shook her head defiantly, almost as if she was trying to shake the thoughts out of her head with force. Now was the time for truth. And may Merlin hear her; she wouldn't let him leave this park until he told her what had happened. Reaching over to Ron, Hermione cupped Ron's cheek and smiled faintly at him.

"Tell me what happened." She said in a silent command.

Ron sighed and walked over to a bench, sitting down. He didn't have to signal Hermione to join him, she went willingly as soon as Ron's feet had moved in the direction of the bench. Unsure of whether to touch him or not, Hermione slowly reached her hand over to Ron's. What she didn't expect is for Ron to grab hold of her hand and squeeze it gently, but holding onto her hand as if his life depended on the touch of her skin upon his.

"We got a tip that there were a few confirmed death eaters hiding in an old abandoned house in a small village just a few miles from London." Ron rubbed his eyes tiredly, but continued.

"We were setting up our ambush when they came out of the front door, swinging curses right and left. We all scattered and went after them. The plan was to capture them all alive. Harry called over to me to suggest that we cause a diversion, someone to distract them while the others sneaked up from behind. I said I'll do it, but Harry was too quick. He got hit by somebody using a spell that had the effects of Sectumsempra. Except it doesn't kill you, it puts you in total agony while you bleed out." Ron jumped up and started pacing.

"I managed to stun a few of them, Wallace and Ozaki got the others, but by the time I managed to get to Harry, the damage to his arm had been given time to get severe, so I tried to heal what I could. He was twitching the entire time, crying out for Ginny. I took my bloody time. He could have died. I almost killed him." Ron sat down next to Hermione again, hiding his face in his hands.

Hermione felt like she had been stunned. When Ron came home that night, he was covered in blood. He clearly fought for Harry's life, but blaming himself was insane. Completely and utterly insane. Hermione got up from the bench and got on her knees, situating herself between Ron's legs. His hands were in his hair, clutching at the roots and looking like he was about to pull it all out any moment now.

"Ron, Ron look at me." Hermione pulled his hands from his hair, forcing his eyes up to look into hers.

"I know that you may not want to hear this, but it wasn't your fault okay." Ron scoffed at her words.

"When I got him sealed up a bit and Ozaki went to get a healer, all I could think about was you. For a minute I was happy that Harry got hit instead of me. If I got hit and died, I would have never seen you again, touched your face, kiss your lips, taste your skin. Dying wouldn't have been the issue, but losing you completely would have been. That's why I feel guilty Hermione, because I was happy that he got hit and I didn't. What friend am I?" Hermione didn't feel the first few tears that came from her eyes, nor did she care about them.

"You are human Ronald. You're just human." Hermione bent her head slightly and kissed Ron only for him to pull away seconds later.

"It's not right Hermione, to be happy like that. It just isn't." Hermione squeezed his hands before speaking.

"And what friend am I to think that I would have rather let Harry die than loose you Ron?" Ron had cast his eyes away from her, but snapped them back up when she finished speaking.

"I bought that ring the day after it happened." Ron blurted out. Hermione burst out laughing and gave Ron a short, chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I'm such a prat Hermione." Ron looked at her in earnest.

"I don't doubt that I love you, I never have, and I never will. Somehow I just want you to be mad at me, yell at me, hit me, whatever. Harry is your best friend too, and you deserved to know what happened. I just want you to be mad at me, so I could fully deserve the anger Harry isn't pointing at me." Hermione frowned and stood up suddenly.

"Fine, I'm mad at you Ron. I'm furious that you didn't tell me. I'm so mad that I could break something over your think head and laugh while you rub the bruise that will form. I'll be mad if that's what you want. If it's what you truly want." She stepped closer to Ron again so she was situated between his parted knees.

"But you don't want that Ron. I understand that you feel guilty about what happened and what you felt then, but this is now Ron. You want to blame someone, so you blame yourself, when instead you should blame the mad man who uttered the curse in the first place. You saved him, and someday you're going to need to let it sink in." Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his head against her abdomen, causing Hermione to quite awkwardly hug his neck.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever to Hermione. It was a moment that she wished she could bottle. Only when a shiver slid up her back did Ron move, pulling back abruptly. He looked embarrassed.

"I should probably get you home." Ron muttered and stood up.

"Yeah. I'll apparate-"She was starting to say but was silenced when Ron said he would rather walk her home. Nodding and collectively blushing at the same time, they both started walking slowly out of the park and headed into the street where their flat was situated. The walk was short even though they didn't speak. Ron did however hold Hermione's hand, threading their fingers together, causing them both to smile and blush. It was almost like being back in school, this continued awkwardness between them.

Walking into their building, Ron let ho of Hermione's hand. She wanted to protest and whine about it, but Ron had already placed his hand on the small of her back and was leading her up the stairs to their flat. She didn't want to reach the door or unlock it, because that meant that the night would be over. She didn't want it to be over just yet.

"I had a lovely time Ron. Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

Ron didn't reply, instead he readied his head for the exact moment that Hermione looked up at him, and kissed her. Feeling slightly stunned, Hermione placed her hands on Ron's chest, snaking them up to his neck to where the slight ginger curls were forming. He needed a haircut, but believe it or not, Hermione liked his hair at his length. Stupidly thinking again, Hermione was pulled back to the moment when Ron ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Hermione couldn't contain the moan that escaped her and opened her mouth readily, almost hungrily to him.

His tongue invaded her mouth, but it wasn't like she minded, no, not at all. Their tongues entwined only for a near half second, when Ron decided to pull away. Hermione stood dazed, mouth slightly agape and eyes closed in the frame of the front door to their flat. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw an equally dazed looking Ron. Ron hasn't kissed her like that, in, well, never.

"Yeah, I had a good time too. And I should probably go. Goodnight Hermione." He gave her a chaste kiss and practically flew down the stairs. Hermione stood confused for a few more minutes before she unlocked the front door and went inside.

Pushing the door closed with her back, Hermione let out a long drawn out sigh. Refusing to sag against the door, she headed to the kitchen for a glass of water and gulping it down quickly, Hermione sighed again. This time it wasn't because she was feeling confused. She was feeling euphoric. She wasn't walking around the flat; she was floating on a pink, perfumed cloud. Grabbing a quill she wrote a small note to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I really had a lovely time. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner on Friday night. I'll make us something nice for dinner and then you could come up with one of your insane, yet delicious desserts. Let me know if we could write it down as a second date._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

She was about to get up from her desk when she noticed the time. Nobody, not even Ron would like to get an owl at one fifteen. She had hardly even notice the time go by so quickly. Putting her quill down and sealing the letter in an envelope, she would send it tomorrow, er, later today.

She changed into Ron's black shirt quickly and got into bed. They were making progress. They were going to be Ron and Hermione again. Like butt cheeks again. Hermione smiled to herself. _'We're going to be okay…'_

_***R/Hr***_

Hermione woke up at her usual time. With only a few hours of sleep, she wouldn't be going into work looking or feeling like a member of the walking dead. She quickly showered, dressed, styled her hair, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and applied makeup, in that order none the less. _'Today is going to be a good day'_, she thought.

Grabbing the letter and sending it on its way with a Ministry owl, Hermione locked the flat and headed off to work.

The day went by smoothly, as did Wednesday, Thursday, and ultimately also most of Friday. She had yet to receive a reply from Ron. She got that he wouldn't reply immediately, Thursday at the latest, but by the time Friday had came along and she became increasingly worried.

As she marched up to the Auror offices, a speech completely prepared. She was going to chew him out for being such an arse and keeping her waiting. She also had a clever bit about how his mother had taught him proper manners and that she would be appalled if she found out that he had lost them somewhere along the line.

Pushing the doors to the Auror offices open, Hermione walked toward the receptionist, Trisha. They were well acquainted, and were actually on the path of becoming friends. Trisha was a very pretty witch. She had jet black hair, tied into a braid that hung over her left shoulder. She was wearing a hot pink blouse and most likely black slacks. She wasn't wearing the black robes that every member of the Auror office had to wear. She was lucky in that sense.

"Hermione!" Trisha exclaimed, giving Hermione a warm smile.

"Hey Trisha, how are you?" Hermione was anxious to find Ron, but she would not now or ever lose the manners her mother had instilled in her.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you?" Hermione smiled again as Trisha tapped her wand on a few papers, sending them flying into boxes with small nametags on them.

"I'm good, thank you. I was wondering, is Ron in?" Trisha shook her head and Hermione fought very, very hard to keep her forehead from creasing.

"No, sorry. He must not have had time to tell you though. Top knobs called him in this morning; he left on assignment at around nine thirty. No idea when he'll be back though." Trisha said.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. I need to get back to work, have a nice day, okay?" Hermione turned and headed back to her office as quickly as she could without running. She could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

Entering her office and shutting the door quietly, Hermione cast a muffling spell before sinking down against the door and bursting into tears. Pulling her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins, Hermione hid her face in the small space between her knees and her chest. Tears were running freely now.

He didn't even let her know. He didn't even care enough anymore to let her know.

_***R/Hr***_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review before you leave. I would love to hear all you're thought on the chapter and the story in general.**_

_**Thank you to everybody who reviewed so far, you guys are awesome! Thank you for the story and author alerts, you guys made me do my happy dance, which unfortunately made the people around me look at me like I'm some sort of crazy person. I'm not, really. I promise. It's just what reviews do to me!**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 4  Misery loves its company

**Reality Killed the Video Star**

**Main Characters:**** Ron W. & Hermione G.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**_After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?_

**Full A/N at the end of the chapter. Happy reading :)**

**Chapter Four – Misery loves its company**

Well, she does suppose it's what she deserves, but then again, he was just the biggest twat she had ever had the displeasure of meeting, least of all fall in love with. So, in her tired and less than responsible, stick-up-the-arse that she usually was (you would never hear her say that when she was fully awake though), the thought of slapping him as hard as she could, slipped from her mind and went to her arm before she could even realize that it had moved.

The sound of her palm coming into contact with Ron's cheek was a rather sobering sound. Hermione had slapped him so hard that she could swear she was about to feel the bones in her hand break, not to mention the fact that this was just adding to the list of injuries he had on his face.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as soon as she has slapped Ron. His head was still turned away from the force of her action, as tears began to prick her eyes. This however was not a time to cry as she flew into one of her fits of rage, and got ready to yell his ear off.

_***Hr/R***_

This however is not how Hermione had pictured her week to go. After their enjoyable Monday down at the pub, and her extended invitation of dinner had gone ignored, which lead to Hermione finding out that Ron was away on an assignment, and also nobody seemed to be able to tell her where he was and when he would be back.

Hermione had asked Trisha again, who in turn had no new information. She grilled Seamus and Dean also. Dean said they had no idea where he went off to, whereas Seamus decided to just shy away from Hermione, not saying a word and cowering at his desk as she went on another rage induced battery of how terrible the Auror department was at keeping track of their Aurors, as well as how terrible their timing was and lastly how horrid they were at giving information to worried family members and girlfriends.

This is how Hermione found herself, chewing the end of her quill and mulling over the events of the weekend and the newly passed week. It was Friday night, and she was working late again, since there was no reason for her to head home just yet. She had been going over some paperwork for the third time, just to ensure that it was perfect before handing it in. Going over the work again made her feel useful, and gave her an excuse to do something productive when her thoughts would shift over to Ron.

Sighing and setting down her quill, Hermione thought back to her conversation with Harry. She had resorted to turning to him for information. He was sure to know something, but alas, he was just as surprised to hear of Ron's sudden departure as she was. Checking the time, Hermione packed up her briefcase and headed home. She was having dinner with Harry and Ginny. Ginny had insisted that Hermione come over again, this being the third evening in a row that she was heading over to their flat.

Hermione tossed her briefcase on the sofa, something she never did. Worrying about Ron seemed to bring out a few annoying things she learned from him. Hermione headed to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower before heading off to dinner with Harry and Ginny, again. After her shower, Hermione threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and pulling on a pair of flats. She tied her hear back and applied a small amount of make-up to her face.

Grabbing her wand, Hermione headed out the door. She decided not to apparate, but to take the bus. Muggle ways of doing mundane things kept her feeling somewhat normal, and in this instance it took her mind off Ron. Ironically, she and Ron never used magic around their flat. They cooked and cleaned the muggle way. Except the bathroom, there they reached an understanding that scrubbing floors isn't something that either of them will be doing. Getting a maid would be out of the question too. Ron didn't even know how to use muggle money, and like his father, he would most likely scare the poor woman off with his insistent questioning about _'muggle ways'_.

Well, perhaps doing mundane muggle things weren't able to take her mind off Ron, instead smacking her in the face with everything Ron. Hermione reached her stop quickly enough. Hurrying off the bus and down the road, passing a few houses, Hermione stopped in front of and old looking brick house. Running up the steps, Hermione knocked a few times on the door. Ginny pulled the door open and practically pulled Hermione inside.

The passed about an hour of awkward formalities, when Ginny got up and made an excuse, saying she would be right back. Hermione hadn't even formed a thought when Harry suddenly spoke, clearly reading her mind.

"Hermione, I honestly don't know where he is." Harry said just as Ginny left to check on dinner.

"Come on Harry. You have to know what's going on. You're his partner, there is no way they would send him off, before letting his _partner_ know first. Please Harry." She would resort to begging, when it came to Ron, there was nothing she wouldn't do.

"I know that, but I'm on sick leave Hermione. I'll only be going back in next week after I get a check up by a healer. They have no reason to let the absent partner know anything. It could be dangerous." Harry said, and stood up from the couch to walk over to the fireplace.

"The head of the department just retired, and before the incident, they told us that they would be watching us all very closely to select a replacement for Miller. They also said that we would have to be able to get up and go at a moment's notice if it was required of us." Harry turned to face Hermione again. There were tears in her eyes, she was sure of it. Perhaps it was because Ron had the opportunity to become the _head _of the Auror department, the fact that he was gone without a trace or perhaps the fact that Harry isn't able to give her any reassuring advice.

"I know I must be just awful right now." Hermione said, turning away slightly and drying her eyes with her sleeves. When Harry started chuckling, she turned back to him immediately, fear in her eyes was apparent.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you like this since Ron dated Lavender back in out sixth year." Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione bit back a retort, and looked down at her feet.

"You love him Hermione, and I think you love him more now than ever. You were getting used to him, and you started walking over him. You know Ron loves you, and in the last year, he would never bite back when you started going off. That's why you were looking for a fight all the time, and he just avoided it like the plague. You killed it, both of you, and I think he started working harder to prove something to you. I think he just wanted you to see him again, you know? He wanted you to love him, and you can't love him when you are constantly mad at him, can you?" Hermione started crying outright now, sobbing into her hands.

Ginny flew into the living room and sat next to her, pulling Hermione into her arms. She was sure Ginny was giving Harry some serious stink-eye. She had heard his words then, and when she didn't say anything, it meant that she understood why her brother had walked away from her, leaving her with a ring in a box and hundreds of unsaid words and unshared sentiments.

"Have I… have I really been… that terrible to be… around? She managed to say between sobs.

"No, no, no Hermione." Ginny whispered, rubbing her back lovingly. Hermione sat up, and dried her eyes, composing herself, before asking calmly.

"Don't lie. Please don't lie. Have I pushed him away? Is he about to leave forever and never look back?" She couldn't help but break into a sob again, burying her face in her hands again.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny gathered her friend to her again, but instead of promising that everything will be alright again, she continued speaking.

"I think you both killed it. You both had a whole lot of issues and took it out on each other. Its way easier to just yell at the person closest to you, than it is to sit down and talk about what it is that has been bothering you. You two…. You kept it in, and it ate away at both of you, tearing away at the love you have, and pushing you two away from each other." Hermione cried even harder at Ginny's words. They sat there for hours, Ginny soothing Hermione as she cried, and Hermione crying a little harder each time Ginny soother her.

Hermione jerked awake and sat up. She had fallen asleep on Ginny and Harry's couch, and judging by the crick in her neck, and the growling her stomach made, she had been asleep for a few hours. Hermione reached for her wand and whispered _'Lumos'_ to check the time. It was just after four in the morning. Deciding not to overstay her welcome, Hermione got up off the couch and stretched. Her muscles were aching and her head was pounding away in her skull.

Writing a quick note of thanks to Harry and Ginny and asking Ginny if a girl's night with a whole lot of wine would fit into her day tomorrow, or today, she wasn't exactly sure what to call it. Hermione headed out of their apartment as quietly as she could and apparated into her hallway. However what she found there had not been the empty corridor she had been expecting at all.

A battered and bruised looking Ron was sitting against the front door of their apartment. He had fallen asleep waiting for her. This made Hermione feel even worse. While she had been feeling sorry for herself, he had been waiting for her to come home. But just before pity for herself, the man before her and the situation they found themselves in could get the better of her, anger seemed to flare inside of her.

Hermione resorted to kicking Ron's boot clad foot, jolting him awake almost immediately. He looked up and stared into Hermione's face. Her anger was written on her face, and for a moment she saw the confusion on his face, thinking that she was angry because he was sleeping in the hallway, but then realization dawned and he stood up sighing. Her actions as of late had been rather terrible, and she had been acting like a right proper bitch most of the time around Ron.

Well, she does suppose it's what she deserves, but then again, he was just the biggest twat she had ever had the displeasure of meeting, least of all fall in love with. So, in her tired and less than responsible, stick-up-the-arse that she usually was (you would never hear her say that when she was fully awke though), the thought of slapping him as hard as she could, slipped from her mind and went to her arm before she could even realize that it had moved.

The sound of her palm coming into contact with Ron's cheek was a rather sobering sound. Hermione had slapped him so hard that she could swear she was about to feel the bones in her hand break, not to mention the fact that this was just adding to the list of injuries he had on his face.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as soon as she has slapped Ron. His head was still turned away from the force of her action, as tears began to prick her eyes. This however was not a time to cry as she flew into one of her fits of rage, and got ready to yell his ear off.

But before she could even get a word out, Ron turned his head and looked at her. He _looked _at her. The same way he did when she would say something hurtful toward him in the heat of an argument. However, this look seemed to hold something more. They stood staring at each other for a moment, when a look of sudden realization flitted across his face again and he averted his eyes.

"I came to explain why I left so suddenly. But I can fully take the hint when I'm not wanted." He said in a gruff voice. He took a few steps back and Hermione realized he was getting ready to apparate, she jumped into his arms. Her sudden movement threw him off balance and he fell to the ground, Hermione on top of him.

Feeling unable to keep her tears at bay, Hermione burst into an uncontrollable series of sobs. It seemed like forever that they lay in the hallway in front of their flat. Ron just awkwardly kept patting her back; Hermione not making any movement to get up off of him.

"Er, 'Mione? Maybe you we should get inside. It doesn't look all that innocent when you are practically on top of me in the middle of the hallway." Ron said in a whisper. This seemed to spur Hermione from her reverie, causing her to jump up and walk toward the front door quickly.

"Get your arse in here Ronald. You have some serious explaining to do!" Hermione said in the loudest whisper she could manage, flying into the apartment in a clear rage. If Ron knew what was good for him, and Hermione certainly hoped he did, he would follow as quickly as his bruised and battered body would allow him.


	6. Chapter 5  The Rat Within the Grain

**Reality Killed the Video Star**

**Main Characters:**** Ron W. & Hermione G.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**_After yet another row, Ron leaves out of the blue. Hermione spends almost a week waiting for him to come home, but when he does, nothing is the same. Can they save their relationship, or will it just be another angry break-up for the history books?_

**Full A/N at the end of the chapter. Happy reading :)**

Previously: _"Get your arse in here Ronald. You have some serious explaining to do!" Hermione said in the loudest whisper she could manage, flying into the apartment in a clear rage. If Ron knew what was good for him, and Hermione certainly hoped he did, he would follow as quickly as his bruised and battered body would allow him._

**Chapter 5 – The Rat within the Grain**

Turns out Ron knew exactly what would happen to him if he didn't follow her quickly, Hermione noted as she took the first-aid kit out from under the sink in the kitchen. Ron stood awkwardly in the hallway, hovering between wanting to enter and run away. Hermione gave him a pointed look when she resurfaced and Ron sat down quickly. Smacking the kit down with near-breaking force and unzipping it violently, Ron spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know it doesn't mean anything right now, but I mean it." Hermione didn't say anything, instead opting to glare at the gauze in her hand. Ron continued slowly, not wanting to anger her further.

"I came here as soon as the mission was done with. Pernot wanted me to finish the paperwork too but I flipped him off. Don't think he liked that very much. Anyway, I got here at about one, and you weren't home so I waited. I dozed off, but I wanted to wait for you and talk to you. But it looks like I'm doing all the talking now, and that's not what I wanted, not exactly." Hermione looked up sharply and backed away from Ron. The mantra of _'don't cry, don't cry'_, quickly turned into _'don't hex him, don't hex him'._

Hermione bit her cheek and moved back toward Ron and started dabbing one of the various cuts on his face with dittany. The grimace on his face was enough to calm the sadist in her a little. Having Ron in pain, even for a little while, would have to suffice for the pain he had had her in for the time he had been gone.

"Why didn't you see a healer first?" Hermione questioned. Her voice sounded raw, scratchy and dry.

"It's just a few scrapes, nothing-" Ron stopped abruptly when he was suddenly faced with Hermione's angry, scowling face.

"Don't lie to me Ronald. I saw the way you struggled to get up. I may have been angry, but I'm not blind." Hermione said, her voice losing its venomous edge. Dabbing at Ron's cheek a few more times had them both silent. Hermione stood back and motioned toward Ron's shirt. Before he could say anything, he was faced with Hermione's death glare and quickly pulled his shirt off.

Hermione nearly went into a fit of screaming rage when she laid eyes on Ron's chest. His stomach had scrapes across, blood pooling near the surface. Removing his shirt had caused some of the dried blood to pull away from a deep gash near the middle of his chest and the entire left side of his abdomen was covered in an angry blue-ish purple bruise.

"Oh my God. You look like you were hit by a bus Ron! Just a few scrapes, you call this just a few scrapes? ! You should be lucky I don't hex you into next year for lying to me!" Hermione almost screeched. Tears were pricking her eyes as she fell to her knees in front of Ron to inspect his wounds better. Ron stayed silent as Hermione cleaned his wounds and berated him for not taking care of himself.

Hermione finished almost an hour later. Her knees ached, the throb nearly matching the throb in her head. Hermione stood and stepped back to inspect her handy work. Ron was blood-free. The visible wounds were all cleaned and 'dittanied'. Hermione sniffled; tears coming to her eyes again as she took in the sight of Ron's bruised and marred body. Shaking her head free of the oncoming tears, Hermione closed the first-aid kit and went back into the kitchen to put it away. Thinking that she could use the kitchen to calm herself down didn't work as she expected it to. When she turned around, Ron was right behind her, still shirtless. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears sink into his bare skin. No words were needed anymore. She knew he was sorry, and he couldn't say that it wouldn't happen again because he didn't know that. He told her once that he doesn't make a promise he can't keep, and this is simply Ron comforting her. Apologizing to her for so much more than just disappearing on her.

Hermione pulled away after a few minutes of serious sobbing. She glanced at Ron's exposed shoulder and laughed, catching Ron's confused look caused her to laugh harder.

"Sorry. It's just… I've cried a lot this week, and now instead of wetting your shirt, I'm the cause of the wrinklies on your shoulder." Ron just chuckled and shook his head. He was about to say something about leaving, Hermione just knew it, so she cut him off instead.

"Go take a shower, get cleaned up and I'll make breakfast. We can talk while we eat, okay?" Ron nodded again and backtracked slowly out of the kitchen as Hermione set off cooking. Hermione turned the stove on and pulled out two pans. She turned on the small wireless radio they kept in the kitchen and started brewing coffee. As soon as she cracked the first egg in the pan, the shower turned on. Hermione dumped the bacon in the other pan and turned the radio's volume up a little more. Someone called 'The Naked and Famous' had a song playing now. Strange name, but the song sounded pretty nice. Hermione didn't even feel herself swaying to the hypnotic beat as she absentmindedly started humming along to words she didn't even know.

_We're all young and naïve still_

_We require certain skill_

_The motive changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

_We lie beneath the stars at night_

_Our hands gripping each other tight_

_You keep my secrets hope to die_

_Promises, swear them to the sky_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_As it withers_

_Brittle it shakes_

_Can you whisper_

_As it crumbles and breaks_

_As you shiver_

_Count up all your mistakes_

_Pair of forgivers_

_Let go before it's too late_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Hermione checked on the coffee-maker, and the breakfast on the stove, all the while dancing along. An audible 'Ahem' behind her startled Hermione and she dropped the spatula as she spun around. Ron was standing in the doorway wearing a pair of sweatpants and a cheeky grin on his face, causing Hermione to blush a deep crimson.

"Don't stop on account that I caught you jamming to a good song. I promise I won't tell the world that Hermione Granger danced in her own kitchen." Ron grinned like a Cheshire cat and snagged a piece of bacon from the pan. Hermione swatted at his hand and turned back to the stove and turning it off. The loud sizzle of the bacon was overpowered by the radio, now blaring a different song. Hermione pulled out two mugs and one plate. Not feeling up to being very civilized, and feeling, well, lazy, Hermione dumped the bacon and eggs onto one plate and motioned for Ron to pour the coffee into the mugs she placed on the counter. Ron cocked an eyebrow at her but stayed silent.

"I wasn't _'jamming'_ to anything, and for your information Mr. Weasley, I don't dance. Not even in my own kitchen." Ron chuckled as he followed her from the kitchen and into their bedroom, stopping rather quickly at the doorway, his eyes big as saucers. Without even turning to him, Hermione said nonchalantly over her shoulder.

"I fell asleep on Ginny and Harry's couch. My head is killing me and my back is protesting being upright right now, so we're eating here. That's not a problem, is it?" Hermione threw saucily over her shoulder and was rewarded with a chuckle from Ron.

"No, no problem at all. I just wish there were other people around to witness this." Ron says, chuckling, but quiets down as soon as Hermione glares at him again. Grinning, both Hermione and Ron relax on the bed. Sadly, Hermione notes how distant Ron is all of a sudden, clearly dreading the talk they are about to have.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hermione says in a whisper. Ron doesn't even look up from the plate, grabbing another piece of bacon off the plate instead. The silence starts feeling awkward as Hermione begins chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with her nails. Suddenly she doesn't feel all that hungry anymore.

"I want to tell you. Really, I want to, but I can't."

"Okay." Hermione replies softly. Ron seemed to be shocked by her willingness to just accept that he can't tell her everything about his job.

"We were running surveillance, but one of the scum bags made us and attacked. A few guys were injured, but nothing too terrible." Hermione smiled, clearly noting that Ron decided on just giving her the censored version of what really happened.

"Did you catch them?" Hermione enquired.

"Yes, but they aren't talking at all. The guy running the show was there though. We were really close to catching him, but he got away." Ron said, anger rising in his voice.

"You'll get him soon enough." Hermione said, silent hope flooding into her voice causing Ron to smile.

"Yeah, I just might. I know what he sounds like now. He has a voice that is pretty hard to forget." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"I talked to Harry last night. He told me about the promotion that's up for grabs." Hermione felt her eyes bug out as Ron nearly choked on his coffee. "Sorry, for some reason that sounded like a prize that can be won." Hermione apologized, causing Ron to chuckle again.

"It's okay 'Mione. Figure Harry has a really good chance of getting that job." Ron replied, loading a mouthful of eggs onto his fork.

"So do you."

"Nah, what with him being the chosen one and all, he's bound to get it anyway. He's a really good Auror." Hermione couldn't help but frown at Ron's reply.

"You've got as much chance and right to that promotion as Harry does. Sure, he's the chosen one-"

"Not helping 'Mione-"

"But you've got something Harry doesn't." Ron cocked an eyebrow at Hermione's choice of words.

"Red hair and freckles?" Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, yes, but right now, Harry has Ginny to focus on seeing as they want to have a baby this year. And before you say that you don't want to focus on having a baby with your sister, that's just gross, Harry isn't as motivated as you are. He knows a lot of things have fallen into his lap over the years, but Ron, you're working really hard for this. And for that reason alone, you are going to get this job. Because you deserve it. And if you don't, I'm going to hex the council if they don't give it to you." Hermione finished with a wink. Ron grinned and rubbed Hermione's knee.

"Thanks 'Mione."

The rest of the early morning was spent talking about trivial things and eating. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione that Ron used his pet name for her a lot. It made her feel special again, like she mattered again. Hermione knew that she would always matter to Ron, even if he forgot it sometimes. He would always mean everything to her, and this felt like they were finally doing something good again. It felt good, just as it should.

_***Hr/R***_

A young man in his twenties stood facing a large window, a still photograph in his hand. His suit was impeccable. It yelled money and power. His dark hair and brown eyes attracted women of all ages, but the one woman he was intending to attract didn't even notice him at all. Looking back down at the photograph in his hand, a dangerous smile crossed his lips.

"Do you understand?" The cold voice behind him asked.

"Yes, I understand." The young man replied, placing the photograph into his breast pocket.

"Good. Very good. Just remember that if you mess this up, I will kill you myself." The young man only chuckled and turned his back to the window to look at his new 'boss'.

"I don't mess up. And don't threaten me. You know who is in charge here, Thomas. You are simply my pawn, pretending to be the big shot around here will get you killed quicker than you thought." The young man turned back to the window as he heard a quiet shuffle of feet and the big wooden door closing.

"I can't kill you just yet; someone else already has the honor of doing it for me." The young man chuckled darkly and pulled the photograph out again, running his thumb over the woman's cheek.

_***Hr/R***_

Hermione woke to the sound of light tapping on the window of her bedroom. Opening one eye and finding her vision much too blurry to see anything, Hermione sighed and opened her eyes and stretching lazily. She felt cold and her back still ached. She felt like wrapping her arm around Ron and soaking up some of his warmth, but came into close contact with a cold side of the bed. Before tears could well up in her eyes, Hermione felt a piece of parchment scratching her cheek. Pulling it closer to her eyes, Hermione could clearly make out Ron's scribble on the page.

'_Mione_

_Sorry I had to leave. Breakfast was amazing, as always and your dancing will have me in a good mood all day. Thank you._

_Ron_

Hermione smiled at Ron's thoughtfulness of at least leaving a note this time, but groaned when the tapping on her window got louder. Pulling herself up and over to the window, Hermione pulled the heavy curtains open and was assaulted by near night again. A brown owl stood at her window, looking clearly peeved at being kept waiting. Hermione opened the window and retrieved a few pellets to give to the owl, grabbing a few extra just in case it decided that her hand looked like a nice chew toy. Untangling the letter from its foot, Hermione watched it gobble up the pellets. It stuck around, waiting for a reply to be strapped to its leg.

_Hermione_

_Wine sounds like a good idea, but we haven't been out in ages. Luna keeps talking about this new club she wants to drag us to. So, how about it?_

_Ginny_

Hermione couldn't help the grin that crawled onto her face. That's Ginny for you. Going clubbing isn't exactly her thing, but she does need to get out a little more, and seeing as it's going to be called a girls night, Hermione decided that she needs to celebrate the progress she and Ron made earlier in the day. With a grin on her face, Hermione quickly wrote a reply to Ginny and sent the owl on its way.

She showered quickly and dried herself off with a big fluffy towel. Her hair was a little wet around the edges and started frizzing. Walking into her bedroom, Hermione threw open her closet door and pulled out her underwear and a dark skinny jean that went perfectly with her black ballet flats. Her sparkly red top made a V in front of her chest, the outline of her breasts only just visible. Pulling her hair into a braid hanging over her shoulder and applying a small amount of make-up, Hermione pulled on a thick jacket and was out the door within an hour. She locked the door to the apartment and cast a few charms to keep unwanted visitors out.

Taking the bus again to Harry and Ginny's flat, Hermione couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she thought about Ron. He still loved her, she knew it. Even if he didn't say it, she didn't need to guess the look in his eyes when she praised him. Before she could get lost in her thoughts again, Hermione's stop came and she got of the buss and walked at a leisurely pace. The door flew open just as she was about to knock.

"Oh, Hermione, finally. Took you long enough!" Ginny grinned and pulled her inside.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Your couch isn't 'Hermione-friendly'." Ginny giggled as Hermione followed her into the bedroom.

"Luna is meeting us there. Just give me a minute to get dressed and we can go." Hermione nodded and sat on the bed, looking at the mess Ginny made. Clothes were thrown in every direction, shoes were littering the floor and make-up was cluttering the vanity. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that Harry would be cleaning this up when he got home. Wait, where is Harry?

"Harry and Ron went to see the healers. Harry is going back to work on Monday and Ron said he'd take him. He had a pretty big smile on his face when he got here; I take it you two talked a few things out?" Ginny prodded as she pulled her black skin tight dress up her body. Hermione nodded and blushed slightly.

"Good to know." Ginny replied. The grin was evident in her voice.

"Okay, I'm set. Let's go." Ginny declared. Hermione stood just as Ginny pulled on a pair of strappy heels and just as Hermione predicted, the task of cleaning had fallen on Harry's shoulders.

The pair giggled as they walked down the road toward the bus stop. Neither woman noticed the dark figure hanging back, following them.

_***Hr/R***_

**A/N: Well, I suppose an apology is in order. I kept you all waiting for so long. Sorry, sorry, sorry! This last semester of Uni had me by the nose and demanded all of my attention. I can say that the story will be updated once every two weeks, I swear! Thanks for sticking with me, and reading this story. Please review before you leave :) They really give me a happy dance :D**


End file.
